Secrets
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: Amu and Utau are sister and just entered a high school that Kukai and Ikuto are going to. Amu then recognizes a familiar face in her class which happens to be... WHO? and let me tell you it's not Ikuto... WHO?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction that I've written!!!!! I'm sooo proud of myself!!!!!

THEN LET US START!!!!!!!

Ikuto POV:

I got up this morning as sleepy as ever.

As I was getting dressed I thought that this day was gonna be another boring day for me.

I just grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door with my book bag in hand.

When I was almost in school grounds, I heard a happy, hyper voice call out my name from behind. "Heeeeey Ikuto!!!!"

I turned around to find a brown hair boy waving his hand in the air and running towards me.

"Sup, Kukai." I said as he stopped in front of me.

He then had his goofy grin on his face like he usually does when he's excited.

"Hey Ikuto, did you here about the new transfer students?" Kukai asked with his grin still plastered on his face, as we both walk towards the school.

I sighed and Kukai noticed this.

"Hey Ikuto what's wrong?" Nagi asked from behind and scared the hell outta me…. Like usual.

"The transfer students…. I really hope they aren't girls!!" I said with plea.

"Oh," Nagi said chuckling and then Kukai joined in the chuckling.

Then after that, all of us went to our class and waited for Nikaidou-sensei to come through the door.

**Normal POV:**

As soon as Nikaidou-sensei came into the class, so did these two girls who had the nicest bodies Ikuto's ever seen.

One had a really nice body and bright pink hair that was up to her shoulders. She also had golden brown eyes that Ikuto had already got lost into.

The second girl that came in had long blonde hair that was tied up in pig-tails. Her eyes were these bright pink.

They both had these bored expressions on their faces, but everyone stared at them in awe, everyone except Kukai.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, Sup" The pink haired girl said in a lazy tone looking around the room to see a familiar face.

Amu froze at the sight of her older brother Kukai.

"Onee-chan, look it's Kukai-nii-chan!!" Amu said to the blonde haired girl. What amu said and how she said it, it was totally off her cool and spicy character.

TO BE CONTINUED…………!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chappie will come soon!!!!!!!!

PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Srry the last chappie was really short but I'm pretty sure that this chappie will be longer than the last one!!!!

ON WITH READING THIS CHAPPIE…… stop reading what I'm saying and read the FF already!!!!!

**Normal POV:**

"Onee-chan, look it's Kukai-nii-chan!!" Amu said to the blonde haired girl.

Amu sounded happy and cheerful unlike her cool and spicy character.

Everyone in the class was all "Ehhhhhh?!" while Ikuto sat there silent and shocked at the same time.

"What do you mean 'Kukai-nii-chan'?" a boy in the class said aloud.

"Huh? Kukai didn't tell you?!" Amu said surprised.

"No wait Amu-!" Kukai started but all they boys in the class held him back and covered his mouth.

"Well Onee-chan over there," Amu pointed to the blonde haired girl. "She's going to marry Kukai in the future and since I'm Utau's little sister I will be Kukai's little sister, too. That was their childhood promise!" Amu said happily.

Utau started blushing and quickly turned away.

All the guys released Kukai and started smirking at him.

"So Kukai, how come you didn't tell us you had a fiancé." One of the guys said nudging his shoulder with a smirk on everyone's faces.

Everyone else was then agreed with that question.

"How long ago did Kukai make this promise?" one of the girls asked standing from her chair and raising her right hand.

"Umm, I think it was about 9 years ago, right Onee-chan?" Amu asked Utau.

Utau glanced at Amu and just nodded, unable to speak.

"Awww!" all the girls in the class said at the same time, while all the boys whistled in astonishment.

All the girls started to crowd Utau and all the guys crowded Kukai, except Ikuto and Amu.

"Sensei, don't you care that all of your students are not doing school work?" Amu asked Nikaidou-sensei who was sitting at his desk.

"No, well not right now, I need to finish grading all these tests anyways." Nikaidou-sensei said while grading someone's test.

"Oh, well where do I sit?" Amu asked.

"Oh, how bout you sit behind Ikuto Tsukiyomi-kun?" Nikaidou-sensei said looking over the seating chart.

Amu tilted her head to the right, implying 'who's that?'

"The blue haired guy, sitting down, over there." Nikaidou-sensei said pointing the eraser end of his pencil towards the only guy who was sitting down staring at Amu, looking up and down.

Amu saw that Ikuto was checking her out and blushed.

Amu decided to ignore this 'Ikuto' person and sit down at her seat.

As she walked by Amu saw him smirk at her in the corner of her eye.

Amu quickly sat down and saw him starting to turn around and face her.

Amu quickly looked away and pretended that she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Amu." He said facing her.

"H-How do you know my name?" Amu asked surprised.

"Um, you told me." Ikuto said looking at her like she was a weirdo. "When you introduced yourself before." Ikuto explained.

"O-Oh, right." Amu said feeling dumb and felt her face beginning to heat up.

Without Amu noticing everyone started paying attention to Amu and Ikuto's little couple moment.

Some girls were glaring at Amu, some were crying on how lucky she was, and others didn't care.

Ikuto chuckled and poked her cheek. "You're pretty cute when you blush." He said, then kisses her on the cheek.

Kukai and Utau looked at each other. "Don't tell me." Kukai mumbled quiet enough for only Utau to hear. Utau just nodded and ran towards Amu.

Then Amu suddenly was giving a bad aura. Ikuto saw this and was confused.

"Oh shit!" Kukai and Utau said out loud at the same time, with the same worried face.

"Here we go again. KUKAI!" Utau mumbled the first part and shouted Kukai's name.

"Did you just kiss me?!" Amu yelled in anger and had a completely different character.

Amu then stood up and almost punched Ikuto but, Kukai held her back just in time.

"You! You just kissed me didn't you?!" Amu asked with an evil aura, staring at Ikuto.

Everyone was surprised at Amu's change character from nice to mean just because of a kiss.

Mostly everyone was backing away from the scene. Utau then pushed everyone except Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, and herself.

Amu was squirming trying to get free from Kukai's strong grip.

"Let go Kukai! This guy just kissed me!"Amu yelled still trying to hit him.

"Yea I know! That's why I'm doing this!" Kukai yelled.

Ikuto just stood there confused and surprised as hell.

Amu calmed down and Kukai released her and slowly walked in front of her.

Kukai then quickly locked lips with Amu before she could protest about Ikuto more.

TO BE CONTINUED…….!!!!!!

I'm seriously just making this up as I type this FF so yea ^^;

Anyways I'm open to any ideas and comments (that are nice)

So… plzz R&R!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaay!! chapter 3!!!!!  
OMG!!! in the last chapter Kukai just totally kissed Amu who was strangely mean when Ikuto gave her a kiss on the cheek.

LET US BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!

**Normal POV:**

Kukai the quickly locked lips with Amu.

Ikuto just saw this and was shocked and angry at Kukai.

Utau looked away in pain right before Kukai kissed Amu.

Kukai quickly broke off the kiss and looked at the floor not making eye contact with anyone.

Ikuto quickly took Kukai by the collar and stared him straight in his face.

"Dude, I thought that you were with the blonde chick over there!" Ikuto said pointing at Utau with his freer hand.

"I am, it's just..." Kukai started strongly then quieted down.

Amu tugged on Kukai's sleeve and stared at him and Ikuto in pain.

Ikuto then let go if Kukai and just stood there staring at Amu in pain.

"Hey, Kukai, Ran came out again didn't she?" Amu mumbled now staring at the floor.

Kukai just nodded.

Utau came and stood next to Ikuto.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikuto mumbled loud enough for Utau to here.

"I think it would be best for Amu to tell you the answer to that question." Utau said not looking away from Kukai and Amu.

"But i would wait until she's ready to tell you the whole story and when she trusts you more." Utau continued.

"You should just go home and try and ask her tomorrow after school but, you guys have to be alone. Amu won't cry in front of just anybody, but I have a feeling that she will trust you pretty soon." Utau said glancing at Ikuto a little bit.

**~Time Skip~  
At Ikuto's house**

Ikuto's POV:

I finally got home even though i wanted some answers.

I thought about Amu while i laid there on my bed staring at the sealing.

The sight of her in pain was so unbearable I had to back off.

Why the hell did Kukai kiss Amu anyways!!

And right in front of Utau, too!

'Ran came out again didn't she?' is what Amu said but who the hell Ran?!

'You should just go home and ask her tomorrow after school but, you guys have to e alone.' what Utau said was running through my head.

Maybe i willask her tomorrow.

I was walking to school planning to ask her all the questions i had.

When I was on school campus i finally saw Amu alone and ran up behind her.

**Amu's POV:**

Questions were roaming in my head on what Ikuto was going to do when he sees me.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and something leaning on my right shoulder.

I quickly turned to see what was n my shoulder and saw Ikuto's face to closer to my face.

"Meet me on the roof after school." Ikuto whispered tickling my ear with his breath.

I felt my face heating up, my face getting hotter every second.

I just nodded my head in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
